


Kerun Mafia

by Fukoronoko



Series: I make fanfiction abt friends 😳 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Im not from Amerika so Im sorry if stuff is wrong, Multi, but not completely, mafia, probs fluff, the Charakters are based of some friends, you know me I love me some fluff but this is a Mafia Au so..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: He opened his eyes and his head hurt. He was sitting on a cold metal chair, cuffs and ropes tied him to it and the job had clearly been done by a professional.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, just OC’s
Series: I make fanfiction abt friends 😳 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046392
Kudos: 2





	1. A room with mirrors

He opened his eyes and his head hurt.

He was tied to a metal chair with cuffs and ropes, the job clearly having been done by a professional.  
  
As his eyes started to adjust to the dim light of the single lightbulb above his head he noticed that the walls were covered completely in mirrors, cold black marble and cameras.A huge and comfortable office chair stood only a few steps in front of him so extremely tempting. 

  
He jolted a bit when he heard a shuffle in the far right corner of the room.

When he shot his head around a bit to fast it hurt but he chose to ignore it, he had went through worse.

The thing having created the sound was a tall obviously female figure leaning against the mirror covered wall.

The woman seemed to have noticed his staring because she was moving to the chair in front of him.   
  


She had long and strong legs, short brown hair, sharp blue eyes behind dark rimmed glasses and heart shaped lips that were blood red do to a very vibrant lipstick.

She was wearing a black skirt, a blood red dress shirt (really you wouldn’t even _see_ his blood splatters) and a gray suit jacket with red pine stripes.There was a gun clipped to both her belt and a strip on her leg.

She looked young. Maybe about his age.

That made him sad.

He didn’t _want_ to be a mafia boss at 19 but here he was Emil Karlweit 19 thinking about how easy his blood could be wiped off of the marble floor.

* * *

He remembered that day just to well.

How he was excited to finally have his first mission in his fathers mafia ranks of the Jiyū Mafia.

He and his friends who were ansingend the task to help him with his mission had went into the city undercover.

A big company man had apparently stole information from a other mafia and his dad thought it may be important.

They successfully stole the information and even were able to hide a few microphones.

Emil was proud to show his father his leadership abilities but that never happened...

They came back to their hideout only to find it completely destroyed and trashed.Everyone dead, all the information gone and his fathers corpse.

If his friends hadn’t been there he probably would have had a mental breakdown right there.

And the pressure of now having to lead one of the most well known mafias in the city starting at the bottom without information or weapons came crashing onto him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The woman sat down on the office chair and her gray-blue eyes seem to stare right through his hazel ones and into his soul.

A small smirk formed on her lips as she leaned back and crossed her legs showing off here gun strapped to her right leg.


	2. Maira?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar Name and a hit on the head.

„Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?“, Emil growled what only made the woman smirk more.

„Oh Emil you are Long enough in this Business to know I wouldn’t just tell you all this information.“

He glared and her loud and fake laugh rang through the mostly empty room.

But she was right nobody with at least a bit of common sense would tell their prisoner all this. At least not now and not someone as dangerous as Emil.

„I am Maira and you are important for us. That’s all you need to know.“ _Maira?! No it can’t be..._

* * *

Over the course of the last two years or so rumors about a new mafia forming had scared a few people out of the city.

The new mafia was apparently named _Kerun_ had kidnapped multiple people, manly woman and the few men kidnapped always came back not being able to talk about anything.

Until one of them let the name of their leader slip.

_Maira._

* * *

„No... you can’t be...“

„Oh and why do you think I can’t be?“, Maira said annoyance and disgust in her voice though Emil didn’t know why.

„The _Kerun Mafia_ only kidnaps woman... why would you do that? If there are only few woman in this city already? And I always thought Maira was a man I mean from everything I’ve heard...“

„Well you thought wrong asshole! I am a woman and have always been! I do not have to explain to you why we kidnapped those woman but you know what? I will!“ she was visibly pissed.

And it was not a side he wanted to see often.

„We safed those woman from disgusting man like you! Men who don’t think we are a threat. Men who only see stereotypes and a maiden in distress needing help!“

if he hadn’t already been tied to the chair he would have backed away.

He wasn’t one to get scared but this woman angry at him for underestimating her-no females was something he was sure would haunt him in his sleep if he ever got any (or Maira didn’t kill him right here and now. She looked about ready to do so).

There was a knock on the door and Maira who had stood up throughout her outburst looked up to the (judging by the sound) metal door behind Emil.

Maira took a deep breath and told the person waiting in front of the door to come in (not before kicking Emil hurtful in the shins).

Emil looked into the mirror behind the office chair Maira had sat in to get a look at the person coming in.

They were smaller than Maira but had a lot more (visible) muscle. They were in a black suit and Emil guessed them to be a bodyguard.

The short brown hair that was pushed back, the piercing green eyes and the stance made Emil think it was a man until his eyes landed on the bodyguard‘s chest and he flushed a bit for staring a bit to long at the _woman’s_ chest. 

Maira came back in front of him with her devilish smirk back on her face.

„I apologize for my behavior.“ her voice was way to sweet and fake for that statement to be true

„I just get a little angry when _men_ question my leadership skill due to my gender.“

She looked up to the bodyguard still standing behind Emil though he couldn’t see her anymore.

„You are our guest so we should treat you better. So Lotta if you may give him his present.“

He felt something move behind him and suddenly a cold and metal object hit him not quite on the head but more on his neck knocking him out.

The last thing he heard before the black surrounded him was Maira's voice.

„You’re welcome Emil Karlweit.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ✌🏼! Kudos and comments are always welcome 🥰


	3. The reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil woke up with a major headache and bight lights blinding him.

Emil woke up with a major headache and bight lights blinding him.

He could feel that he was on a softer service than the metal chair he had been in before. He sat up and looked around.

He seemed to be in a sort of hospital. The walls were covered in white tail, there were rows of white beds lining the walls and curtains separating them.

He noticed the thick leather straps holding him to the bed and sighted.

He wasn’t going to get out anytime soon.

* * *

After what seemed like hours two women walked into the room.

One was tall, dark skinned, had short cropped black hair and had a pair of glasses balancing on her nose with dark brown eyes that looked like holes that could suck up everything. She wore a surgeons mask and a white coat over her light green doctors attire.

The other- sigh...was Maira, who was holding something that looked like a hammer in her hand.

He flinched at the memory at what Pete was able to do with a hammer.

The two walked up to his bed and he could see a sinister smirk playlist around Maira’s lips and although the other wore a mask he could see the sides of her eyes crinkle.

“May I introduce you to our resident doctor: Emily.“,Maira said with a smile that could almost be described as proud.

The woman, who’s name seemed to be Emily looked down on him both figuratively as literally.

She looked at Maira with a knowing look and put out her hand. „Do you want the honor or should I do the dirty work again?“

The brunette only gave her a sly smile and handed the hammer over.

„Ok Emil. I am just going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to answer truthfully, ok? Or else...“ she looked at Emily with a small smirk. „There will be consequences.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this hasn’t been updated in quite some time 😅  
> Quick side note for those who know me personally: I changed Emil P to Pete bc it would get a bit confusing to write two Emils. Sorry!  
> Also again this want really long I just wanted to get this chapter out🥲

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I said in the tag I’m not from an English speaking country so please excuse my bad grammar at times.😅 Also I’ll probs be posting this in German too for the peeps that inspired the characters . Hope you enjoyed!😊


End file.
